


... und gefunden

by Tharin47



Series: All die verlorenen Seelen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharin47/pseuds/Tharin47
Summary: 13 Jahre lang glaubte er zu wissen, was geschehen war, auch wenn er es nie ganz begreifen konnte. Doch dann stellten die Ereignisse einer einzigen Nacht wieder alles in Frage. Remus Lupin, Juli 1994.
Series: All die verlorenen Seelen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741009
Kudos: 1





	... und gefunden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Wie immer gehört mir nichts, bis auf den Plot. Würde ich sonst Fanfiction schreiben? (Das Zitat am Anfang ist auch nicht von mir, aber leider habe ich keine Ahnung, woher oder von wem es stammt. Weiß das zufällig jemand?) 
> 
> Anmerkungen: Eine Art Sequel zu „Verloren…", aber es kann auch alleine stehen.
> 
> Mir ging die Frage durch den Kopf, wie sich Remus nach PoA fühlt. Ist er glücklich? Sirius ist unschuldig, aber dafür war es Peter. Und da ich davon ausgehe, dass Peter auch sein Freund war, lautet die Antwort eher nein. James und Lily sind immer noch tot, und es macht die Sache nicht besser, dass der Verrat zwar nicht von dem einen, dafür aber von dem anderen Freund begangen wurde.
> 
> (Erstveröffentlichung 2004 auf FFNet.)

„Wenn der Vorhang fällt, sieh hinter die Kulissen,

die Bösen sind oft gut, und die Guten sind gerissen.

Geblendet vom Szenario erkennt man nicht:

die wahren Dramen spielen nicht im Rampenlicht."

o0o

Sirius ist unschuldig.

Es war nicht seine Schuld.

Sirius ist unschuldig.

o0o

Der Gedanke jagt mir immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Er hat James und Lily nicht verraten, er hat Peter nicht getötet. Er ist unschuldig.

Einmal mehr genügte eine einzige Nacht, um meine Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen, um alles zu zerstören, was ich zu wissen glaubte. Das, was ich dreizehn Jahre lang für die Wahrheit hielt, ist in winzige kleine Bruchstücke zersprungen.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich überhaupt glauben soll.

o0o

Sirius ist unschuldig.

Ich sollte vor Freude außer mir sein, sollte es in die Welt hinausschreien wollen, damit jeder die Wahrheit kennt.

Aber so ist es nicht. Ich bin nicht außer mir vor Freude, wie könnte ich auch?

Sirius ist unschuldig, ja, aber dafür war es Peter.

Peter.

Peter hat sie verraten, Peter hat seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, Peter hat Sirius nach Azkaban gebracht.

Azkaban, für zwölf lange Jahre.

Der Gedanke war schon schlimm genug, als ich ihn noch für schuldig hielt, und es war einfacher zu glauben, er sei auch tot.

Doch jetzt…

o0o

Was haben zwölf Jahre in dieser Hölle aus ihm gemacht?

Bis jetzt habe ich nur Bruchstücke gesehen, doch ich fürchte die vollständige Antwort.

Er ist immer noch Sirius, und gleichzeitig ein völlig Fremder.

Ich kenne ihn nicht mehr.

o0o

Genauso wenig, wie ich Peter kenne.

Der Mann in der heulenden Hütte war nicht der Peter, an den ich mich erinnere.

Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Peter war nie so furchtlos wie James oder Sirius, aber er war auch nicht so… erbärmlich.

Der Peter an den ich mich erinnere, hätte niemals so um sein Leben gebettelt.

Doch der Peter den ich kannte, hätte auch niemals James und Lily verraten.

o0o

Habe ich ihn denn jemals gekannte?

o0o

Jeder Mensch will leben. Und jeder Mensch hängt an seinem Leben, klammert sich mit aller Macht daran fest.

Aber manchmal gibt es Dinge, gibt es andere Leben, die wichtiger sind.

Ich dachte, er würde genauso denken.

o0o

Es bringt keine wirkliche Erleichterung zu wissen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Nicht solange das bedeutet, dass ein anderer Freund, dem ich, dem wir ebenso vertrauten, den Verrat tatsächlich begangen hat.

Vor all diesen Jahren habe ich versucht, eine Antwort, einen Grund für Sirius' Verrat zu finden. Und nun, dreizehn Jahre später stehe ich wieder an diesem Punkt.

Ich verstehe es nicht.

Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.

o0o

Sicher, Peter war nie so talentiert wie James und Sirius. Er hatte immer etwas mehr Mühe, mit uns mitzuhalten.

Dafür hatte er aber auch nicht ihre Arroganz. Die beiden konnten grausam sein, das bestreite ich nicht, auch wenn es ihnen oft nicht bewusst war.

Peter war nicht völlig ohne Fähigkeiten. Er war unser Freund, und es gab Gründe, gute Gründe dafür. Weder James noch Sirius hätten die Geduld gehabt, sich sieben Jahre lang mit jemandem abzugeben, der nur als Zuschauer und Mitläufer zu gebrauchen war.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er das Gefühl hatte, nur geduldet zu sein, oder ob sein Verrat völlig andere Gründe hatte. Ich weiß nur, dass er uns verraten hat, ohne einen Gedanken an die Leben, die er dadurch zerstören würde.

Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.

o0o

Und nun?

o0o

In dieser Nacht war ich bereit, Peter zu töten. Würde ich es wieder tun?

Die Antwort lautet nein. Und zwar nicht, weil ich sein Leben aus einem sentimentalen Gefühl der Freundschaft heraus schonen will.

Nein, auf keinen Fall.

Mein Freund Peter starb in dem Moment, in dem er James und Lily verriet. Doch der Todesesser lebt noch, und ich will ihn nach Azkaban bringen. Er soll selbst erfahren, wozu er Sirius verdammt hat.

o0o

Das ist die eine Sache.

o0o

Das andere ist, Sirius wieder kennen zu lernen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie und ob ich ihm überhaupt helfen kann, aber ich muss es versuchen.

Das bin ich ihm und mir schuldig.

o0o

Prongs und Wormtail sind für immer verloren.

Aber vielleicht finde ich zumindest Padfoot wieder.

Ende


End file.
